


Understanding

by Dieyoungdoitwell



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieyoungdoitwell/pseuds/Dieyoungdoitwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard hiding your feelings for someone when you sleep on the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

The first time he meet Lee Seung Hyun was when he entered YG entertainment to train together with him and four more guys, he was really skinny and just a little bit smaller than him, black silky hair, and deep eyes bags, like he didn’t sleep for a week. Jiyong couldn’t figure him out, until he saw the kid dance during practice, his body moved skillfully with the music without missing a beat, his expression saying “ I got this shit down” and that’s when Jiyong understood why the kid was there with them, training to be an Idol.

From then on Jiyong stayed away from the kid as much as he could, he didn’t know why but something about the kid irritated him, maybe it was the way his eyes stared at people, making them feel like they were important to him and that he admired them but in true he was just sucking up to the Hyungs and Noonas, he was the youngest of them all after all, he was the all mighty Maknae so he had to act the part too. Jiyong has catched himself staring at the kid many times, specially when he has talking with others members during dance practice, he didn’t like the way he smiled so carefree to everyone showing his crooked, white teeth and eye smile, no Jiyong didn’t liked that he was never on the receiving end of that smile, he could only blame himself for that but he was to proud of a guy to say it was his fault.

Jiyong didn’t cry when Lee Seung Hyun got eliminated and kicked out of YG together with another member, but he smiled and was happy when was taken back to the company and back into the group. He was now the leader of a five member group called Big bang ready to debut, and He was now known as G-Dragon and Lee Seung Hyun was Seungri. He started getting closer to the maknae, talking to him more, touching him and hugging him, Jiyong liked the way Seungri fitted perfectly in his arms, he liked the way the male tensed up every time he put his arm in his waist or shoulders, the way the youngest looked at him every time Jiyong touched his cheek or hold his hand while walking or talking during a interview. Jiyong has had many girlfriends before and he has confessed his love almost every time, he didn’t liked the girls confessing to him first, that was his rule. He didn’t understand why he felt so attracted to Seungri, first of all he didn’t have boobs, or long hair but his lips were pink, his waist and shoulders were small, and his voice has cute, but Jiyong liked older girls and the kid was two years younger than him, which often implies Immature and Jiyong liked mature people, people that can teach Him, not Him teaching his partner. He was mad on how easily the kid caught his attention every time he opened his mouth to say something that Jiyong really didn’t cared about but Seungri was the one saying it so Jiyong was interested after all.   
Jiyong started hugging the kid every night when the went to bed, saying that “can’t sleep if I am not hugging something, so you will have to do for now maknae” he was telling the truth but he felt guilty hiding his true intentions, but he felt good having the youngest backside flush attached to his front, he liked the smell of peach flavor shampoo that the kid hair had, and the way his chest moved up and down in time with his breathing. Jiyong felt weird staring at the back of the kid neck and the bit of the exposed skin around his shoulders, Sometimes he would wait until the kid was deep in sleep and lifted his shirt a little before placing his hand on the kid stomach, feeling the soft and warm skin under his fingertips, making his heart beat to increase almost every time. One night Seungri woke up while Jiyong was lifting his shirt, Jiyong immediately took his hand away even though the kid already saw him, Seungri turned around and Jiyong was surprised that the kid wasn’t surprised or startled like Jiyong expected him to be in this circumstances. Instead he found himself face to face with a smiling Seungri giving him a look that said , ”is too late I already catch you”.

“ Aren’t you gonna say anything?”  
“ Am I supposed to explain why I was doing that?”  
“ Hyung, Is really rude to answer a question with another one”  
“....fine, I was just trying to warm my hands, and putting my hands in your stomach seemed like a pretty good idea”  
“...........first of all, is summer right now and we are both sweating so I don’t understand why your hands were cold in the first place and second of all this is not the first time you have done it hyung........umm I want you to tell me the truth”  
“ maknae just go back to sleep, I am going to go sleep with Taeyang now so..”  
“ Why are you running away!?”   
“ turn your voice down maknae!”  
“ Not until you tell me why you keep touching me while you think I am sleeping or why you stare at me when I am not looking and why you hug me even though the cameras are already off and there is no fans around to see,.......just tell me!”

Seungri was now kneeling right in front of where Jiyong was kneeling on the bed, his face dangerously close to his face, looking straight into Jiyong eyes, looking for something that Jiyong didn’t wanted to say at loud, never out loud. Jiyong tried to look away from Seungri lips, he really tried but he just wanted to touch them with his own so much, He wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked and this was his only chance so that’s what he did. He lean in and kissed him, sucking Seungri bottom lip like he would to a lollipop, his lips were as soft as it looked and Jiyong couldn’t be happier when he felt Seungri kissing back and opening his mouth to give access to Jiyong tongue to enter his mouth, Jiyong pulled away from the kiss a minute later out of breath and Seungri was the same as him, his cheeks red and eyes full of want and Jiyong though his eyes looked the same.

“ so do you understand now why I did all of those things to you? I know is weird seeing that we are both boys but......I just like you.........I don’t lust over other guys....is just you that make me go like this and I can’t help it”  
“ Since when?”  
“ Is that really important right now?”  
“ For me it is, I want to see if it was before I fell for you”  
“ Fine form the beginning I like you!........wait ..what?”  
“ You heard me”  
“ But I want to hear you say it, is only fair right?”  
“.....fine! I like you! since I first came to the company, at first I though that I hated you, but then I saw that I was just falling for you little by little! you were the only Hyung that avoided me all the time, and I was attracted to that!”  
“.....wow who knew that the best way to get you to like someone is to ignore you!, you are such a masochist Maknae, hahaha”  
“ oh shut up! and you are a sadist! always ignoring me even though you already liked me!”  
“ and I do not regret it one bit!”  
“ fine, fine, anyways do you think we should tell the others before they notice?”  
“ Maybe tomorrow maknae, let us sleep now is pretty late and we have a photoshoot tomorrow morning”

They both laid in bed in each other arms with a smile as big as their love for each other, Jiyong opened his eyes for the last time before going to sleep and stared at Seungri and that's when he understood his feelings towards him. The boy was just perfect in every way possible, and and that’s what his past girlfriends didn’t have, they weren’t as perfect as Seungri was, in his eyes anyways.

Fin.


End file.
